Play it out
by bloodypleasure
Summary: Kouyou Uruha of GazettE  finds a kitten thats not all it's cracked up to be, will he keep the cat nows it's secret is out? Will he find something more?  rated M for later chapters YAOI LEMON
1. Chapter 1

1

_Mrow…clink, clink…mroow._ The sound reverberated down the dim alley. I would have just looked past it but I wondered and you know the quote about curiosity and a dumb cat. And I was one idiotic cat. I looked down the alley, being at the opening on a sidewalk littered and a musty smell invading my nose. I went over to a black metal bench nearby and decided to look and see if I had to be the one to risk my neck.

People thronged around Kouyou as he pulled the thin gray sweater and mentally checked of that if it was what he thought it was if he would be able to take care of it. The 'it' of course was a cat. After all, how many things did you know that went 'meow'? His dark brown eyes looked at the people nearby, some in neatly pressed tasteful (and sometimes not so tasteful) suits, others in normal clothes. One thing in common with the various people, no one wanted to help what was in the alley. Kouyou sighed and stood up; he wasn't going to stay and sit if an animal was hurting, or for that matter, if _anything_ was hurting. Taking a deep breath Kouyou walked in the alley. About halfway through the small alley he heard the clinking faintly and knew it was near the end of the dead end alley. He climbed over random rotting trash and trying to not step in anything that might squish, he moved forward. The clinking stopped as he got near but Kouyou knew it had come from a half collapsed box and gently lifted it up to see a medium sized cat with a large clump of dried blood on the thigh of its right leg, the cat had a small black leather collar with a small bell. The clinking was from the chain wrapped around the cat and digging into its' blond fur.

"Ne little one, do you mind?" Kouyou asked as he slowly reached down after setting box aside. The cats' brown eyes stared hazily at him. _'Do cats ha__ve brown eyes?'_ Kouyou wondered as he lightly tried to untangle wincing as the cat bit his wrist. Kouyou paused and stared at the cat, wincing slightly but knowing the chain needed out. "It needs out little one." The cat mewed as it set its' head back down and let Kouyou untangle the chain, it wasn't easy as there was dried blood and scabs attached to it. Kouyou winced as he pulled away the chain, it was longer then he thought it was. When it was finally off the cat Kouyou, against better thinking, pulled of his sweater and gently wrapped the cat up in it, running to the vet.

The vet had just entered the room to see Kouyou crouched near the cats head telling it things you would tell a child to keep them calm. The vet sighed.

"This is your cat I presume?" the vet said washing his hands and putting on latex gloves, the latex snapping slightly.

"Um, it…is now?" Kouyou said hoping he wasn't a mean vet. The vet stared at him them laughed slightly. Kouyou childishly pouted. Here was this cat in pain, and the vet won't help it because he didn't own it? What the heck? The vet pulled out a paper from a metal desk and handed it to him. "What-"

"Just fill it out. I'll say you bought him from a friend." The vet smiled slightly like he didn't want to show much emotion and went to cleaning the wounds as Kouyou looked at the paper. "I'm guessing you just found him, correct?"

"Yeah, he was hurt and no one was helping him." Kouyou said offhandedly as he looked at the paper filling out what he could. "Why do cats get shots?" Kouyou said looking confused. The vet threw out a pile of stained red gauze.

"Cat's get diseases, and just like dogs and other animals that get near humans, we give them shots so they don't pass it to us. And they stay healthier. But this cat seems to be perfectly healthy." The vet picked up the cat carefully and set it on the scale and murmured to it calming the cat down. "Did you decide on a name?" Kouyou handed the paper to the vet who took it and looked at the top. "You haven't then. Hmm. Well I'll fill out the medical part. Do you want to just give him his shots now?" Kouyou looked at the cat and shook his head.

"I don't think he's strong enough to have them. Can I come back later?" Kouyou asked moving to pet the cat softly. "I think I want to call him Akira but is that a good name?" the vet laughed completely now.

"It's your cat. Akira is a perfectly fine name." the vet started wrapping gauze around the cat's torso and front legs, covering the wounds. Kouyou sat staring into the cat's eyes. "I have never seen eyes that color though." Kouyou wasn't paying attention. The cat was staring at him unblinkingly his eyes seemingly almost human-like. The vet shrugged and filled in 'Akira' for the name and medical information. The cat had gotten up slightly before falling from being weak. Kouyou picked him up and held him gently and looked at the vet.

"What do I feed him? He's so weak." Kouyou lightly ran a finger down the middle of Akira's head looking at the vet with a grin as a slow purr started up. "HE LIKES ME!" Kouyou smiled and the vet chuckled at the kid-like behavior of the grown man…with no sweater on. The vet left the room coming back in with a black button-up shirt he kept for when a patient ruined the shirt he wore. Kouyou turned slightly red when he realized that he didn't have a skirt on, only the light blue jeans that he had threw on this morning with his thin sweater. He had had a sense of needing to do _something_ and went for a walk. He pulled out his long layered honey brown hair from under the collar. "So little one…" the cat looked up as if he knew Kouyou was talking to him and laid his head back down after a second. "What do I feed him?" he asked again as the vet finished up. The vet stood nearby and stared at the cat.

"You seem to be the type to forget easily so I'll write it down." The vet said easily and after a second handed Kouyou a paper.

Awakening to slight mewing Kouyou looked to Akira, before noticing the food bowl had gotten empty. Getting up with a yawn he filled the bowl but Akira didn't stop mewing. Pushing back his long sleep mussed hair he crouched down and scratched Akira's chin slightly. Akira's eyes closed slightly and leaned into the touch. Kouyou laid down and curled slightly and continued the motion resting his head on his arm, watching Akira.

"The vet said to let you rest and heal Akira, so you have to stay there for the rest of the week ok?" Kouyou murmured as he scratched. He had owned Akira for a week already; he was hoping the wrappings could come off at the end of the week. Akira just looked pitiful with the white bandages breaking up the surprisingly soft and sleek blond fur into patches. Kouyou laid his head nearer to Akira and started petting him gently, careful not to hurt him. The purring started up almost immediately, the soft sound lulled Kouyou back to sleep sighing softly. After a moment Akira shakily stood up and plopped back down curling against Kouyou's chest.

Kouyou woke a short time later, having turned to his back in his sleep he stretched without moving, raising his arms slightly he stretched more and cracked his neck. His left hand scratched at his neck, setting his hand on his chest Kouyou felt soft fur and smiled and raised his head. Akira sat on his chest with his tail twitching, one brown eye was half open watching him. Kouyou suspected that it had opened at the first sign of movement. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around the cat as he sat up.

"Bad boy. Your supposed to stay in your bed." Kouyou said setting him in his lap. Akira knocked Kouyou's hand with his nose. "I guess you're one of those _affectionate_ cats huh?" Kouyou tapped Akiras' nose lightly. "Today you get your shots then I, regretfully, got to go back to work." Kouyou smiled as Akira fell asleep, gently he set him in a carrier sitting nearby. Kouyou picked up the container and tucked it safely under his arm.

"Ne kitty kitty. Come here kitty." Kouyou sighed as he looked over, Shiroyama…again.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Iki-Ryo is a demon made from anger and wrath. creepy little buggers demons are. aaanyway enjoy~! (I seriously want to see this beginning in real life though. hah.) - BP

2

"Kitty-chan…kitty-chan, come here Kitty kitty." A black hair slim man was squatting near Kouyou's couch at a sleek yellow cat. Kouyou leaned on a chair back nearby and laughed.

"Oi, Yuu that won't work, and look he's still sleeping." Kouyou laughed out. Yuu stood looking miffed and turned to Kouyou. He looked from the obstinate cat to his friend.

"Oi, I wanna see you do better then." Yuu grumbled angrily crossing his arms. Kouyou smirked at him and didn't say anything. "I'll get you kitty treats and a bottle of sake." Kouyou laughed harder.

"I don't drink anymore, Akira here had gotten stuck because of his bandages and I was passed out drunk that I didn't see till morning, I can't forgive myself for that so I stopped drinking." Yuu looked surprise then nodded slightly. Yuu moved to stand near Kouyou and stuck out his hand.

"Let's make it a bet then, you get that cat to come to you instead of me, I buy a cat bet, treats, and whatever you ask for." Yuu had a smirk thinking this couldn't work badly for him. Kouyou smirked and agreed. Yuu smiled and stepped away spraying himself lightly with catnip. Kouyou laughed at him.

"Akira." Kouyou commanded in his low voice that rumbled in his chest slightly. Akira lifted his head sleeply up and turned to Kouyou.

"Akira." Yuu tried smiling when he got the cats attention. "Come here Akira." Akira yawned loudly making a slight noise and stretched. Yuu frowned slightly before Akira sniffed the air and his tail twitched.

"Akira come here." Kouyou held out a hand to Akira, smiling slightly when he walked over and brushed against him. Yuu groaned slightly.

"Ah, and it was so fast too. Not fair." Yuu complained feeling slightly cheated as Kouyou bent down to pick up his cat. Kouyou laughed and walked over to Yuu. Akira still didn't let Yuu pet him till Kouyou made a small clicking noise. "Ah! Why doesn't he like me?" Yuu pretended to be angry and petted Akira's soft fur gently before letting him wrap himself around Kouyou's neck. Akira set his face close to Kouyou's neck purring slightly as he started scratching a relaxing line up the small feline nose.

"Yuu want to help me cook?" Kouyou asked as he stood, not even wincing as Akira subconsciously clawed his shirtless body. Yuu winced seeing small drops of red scabs, no doubt from earlier. "It doesn't hurt." Kouyou stated offhandidly as he set a hand on Akira as he bent to get a pan starting to cook. "Akira are you still up?" Kouyou asked getting a small mew as Yuu watched amazed.

"I never even stood a chance." Yuu stated in amazement as he could swear the two had a conversation. Kouyou looked up and gave Yuu a devastatingly cocky sexy smirk.

"Your slow on the uptake." Yuu snorted hearing the cocky sounding reply. "Now help me cook."

Kouyou woke with a start. He was on the floor. He wasn't in his room…or anywhere he knew of in fact. Kouyou looked around and tried to see something. The room he was in was dark grey and black. There was a slight fog on the floor and a soft mist in the air. Kouyou followed the fog's swirling pattern out to a door. Kouyou started when he saw the door. There was something that made him want to open the door. Kouyou watched as his hand went to the door knob before hearing a small mewing noise behind him. Kouyou paused, his hand half an inch from the knob to look behind to see Akira looking at him.

"Akira?" Kouyou asked, very confused. Akira circled around himself like he did when he wanted pet but wouldn't come closer to Kouyou. Kouyou dropped his hand from reaching for the knob and went to pick up Akira, thinking that he could always look at the door later. Akira looked up at him with his unnaturally human eyes and started purring lowly as Kouyou pet him. Kouyou turned back to the door, pausing in petting Akira only to have him nip his hand in annoyance. "Ok, ok. How about we take a nice nap huh?" Kouyou asked sleepily as he walked around the house he hadn't paid attention to before. There were pictures on the wall, but they were too blurry to tell what they were. Kouyou turned looking at each picture feeling unsettled. The fog on the floor and the dark colors permeated the entire building and Kouyou jumped as soon as he noticed the pictures….were moving. Kouyou stared hard at a seemingly black canvas, ignoring Akira biting him and pulling away. Kouyou leaned closer, swearing he saw …something. Kouyou glanced down at Akira who had all his fur on end and hissing at the picture. Kouyou glanced back to see what had Akira so upset and screamed. The pale girl in ratty clothes in the black could have made any horror movie spook turn it head in shame. The eyes of the girl were truly frightening though Kouyou could not place why his breath had rapidly left him. Nor why his heart decided to practice for a marathon. Kouyou couldn't break the unblinking dead eyed stare as the girl reached with a grimy hand for his chest and the sudden soft light coming out from the middle of his chest. Kouyou gave a small terrified whine. He couldn't move and the hand bulged out of the picture turning into an inconsistent image that flickered like a television. The flesh and clothes were a bluish white. Kouyou broke the gaze finally with a whimper as he watched the hand turn a dark, almost black color. Claws extended as the small feminine hand grew an extra knuckle or two. Kouyou's heart started to hurt the closer the hand got, as it moved slowly, or seemed to. Kouyou took a sharp breath in as he heard the girl give a high pitched wail, almost a banshee scream. A masculine hand was grasping her writhing arm as her claw like fingers curled in pain. The skin of the hand was a light tanned color, almost like honey. Kouyou stared at the hand then looked up a muscular arm with a white band across the biceps to the side view of a spiky blond man. Kouyou watched as melted chocolate eye glanced at him quickly before taking and ivory knife and slashed the wailing picture before letting go of the hand. The hand shot into the picture as the girl writhed and the black of the background melted away into a sunset on the ocean with the waves moving gently. Kouyou watched along with the man as the girl disappeared as the torn canvas mended itself, the image stilling into a soothing picture. Kouyou turned wide eyes to the man, who he couldn't see anything but for his eyes due to a pure white veil. Long golden blond hair waved around the man as the flowing robes with ripped sleeves at the shoulder fluttered slightly. "Who?"

"Wake." The man passed his hand over Kouyou's face, tucking the knife into a small belt the man turned to fully face Kouyou as Kouyou could feel his eyes getting heavier. Kouyou felt a slightly coarse hand caress his check. "I shall be waiting, Master." The man caught Kouyou as he fell, already asleep. "Iki-Ryo…" the man turned his head to the photo looking at the black haired head that moved up from the water in a newly mended white dress that clung to her naked body. "Be thankful you lived." The woman nodded her face no longer frightening and reached out holding a small golden mirror. The man nodded and took the mirror and setting it in a small table nearby. Then went and gently set Kouyou on a deep red silked bed and stood watch.

AN: elo again. Like? hate? ah well review anyway~ I'll let you pet Akira~! -holds up the very angry looking cat who turns to glare at me- oh sush you love it when Kouyou pets you. Favoritist.

Kouyou: Perhaps because i don't randomly over his body to strangers. give me my cat. -I make face and run. Kouyou sighs and bows- please review so I get my Akira back.


End file.
